


Rescue Op

by taibhrigh



Series: Book Jackets - A Work in Progress or Inspiration for Others [22]
Category: Space: Above and Beyond
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book jacket created for the prompt: Space: Above & Beyond, Cooper, writer's choice (Fest #11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Op

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Annie Nom is a play on "anonymous"
> 
> 2) If anyone takes the blurb from the back of the book and runs with it for a fic, I will gladly change the author name and title (if needed) to match :)


End file.
